Twice the man!
by traumschwinge
Summary: Shower-sex without much of a plot. As usual, Hungary tops. Human names used.


Roderich was standing under the shower. He enjoyed the way the warm water felt on his body and being alone from time to time was nice as well. For a second, he rested his forehead against the tiled wall, let the water run down his back. His eyes were closed.

He had just started to think about picking up the shower gel, when he heard the door open and then close again. Clothes rustled as they dropped on the floor. A moment later, the door of the shower was opened and someone stepped inside behind him.

Roderich turned his head. "El-Eli? What are you doing here?" he stammered. His cheeks had turned bright red.

"I thought I could wash your back, hunny," Elizabeta purred.

"Oh, I see." Roderich turned his head back to the wall. His heart was beating fast. Being so close to his naked wife was still … weird. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Elizabeta reached down to pick up the shower gel. On her way down, she placed a short kiss on Roderich's butt, purring softly. She was smiling as she stroked over his hips before she stood up again, the bottle in her hands.

"E-Eli!" Roderich tried to protest. An action like this wasn't appropriate.

"What?" she asked. Of course, she acted as innocent as she could be. "I didn't do anything," she chuckled. She poured some gel on her hand and started rubbing it onto his back. Soon, he was all covered in foam.

Roderich shrugged. Actually, her touches were pretty pleasant and it felt good. The way she moved her hands in circles over his back and up and down his sides. It felt so good that he didn't even notice at first that her hands had moved further down, and down to his butt where she started stroking him as well.

He had to bite his lower lip to strangle a moan as she started massaging him there.

" …Eli! Don't …"

Her hands moved over his hips, to his front as she asked: "Don't what? You're enjoying it." She chuckled, as she closed her hands around his member.

"Stop this!" Roderich choked out. He had to rest his hands against the wall to support himself.

"But I need to wash you everywhere," she hummed. It was just like she didn't notice his arousal as she moved her hands up and down and over the tip to spread the foam everywhere. But it was obvious that she did notice and enjoyed this at least as much as his body did.

Roderich shook. His hips had started moving on their own, with her touches and against them. It felt so good, far too good for his liking. His mind still told him that this wasn't appropriate. Even though she was his wife, this wasn't something you did in the shower, right? And still … he moaned as she stroke harder, making him tremor with lust.

Then, it was suddenly over. Elizabeta locked her fingers around the base of his cock and didn't move anymore. Annoyed, frustrated, Roderich let out a pleading moan. He wanted her to go on so bad, now that she had stopped moving her hand.

"Not yet," Elizabeta whispered. "I'm not near done with you yet, so don't cum now."

Roderich gulped. Did that mean there was yet more to come? He was already close to his limit. Even though he didn't think he could hold out much longer, he nodded. He just wanted her hand to move again.

As he felt her sliding down behind him, he bit his lip. His body twitched in anticipation. Her tongue trailed down his spine, sometimes kissing, sometimes biting or sucking. He closed his eyes, moaned. How much did he wish for her to move her hand again.

And her hands did move again. She let go of his member, sliding them over his hips to grab him there and hold him in place. She kissed his rump, moving her tongue over it, sucking him there and moving her hands up and down his hips. Soon, her tongue moved further down. She licked his crack down to his entrance.

"E-Eli! Not there!" Roderich whimpered. He tried to wriggle away from her tongue, but in vain since her hands held him in place as she kept on licking.

"You like to, don't tell me otherwise. I feel how you twitch," she chuckled. "But don't cum yet."

"B-but …" Roderich tried to argue but then interrupted himself with a loud moan, as she pressed her tongue inside of him. He tried to pull away. That wasn't a place where he wanted to be licked, no matter how good it felt. And he especially didn't want to be licked there when she didn't want him to come.

He really tried to withstand the sensation he felt but when she started moving her tongue inside of him, he couldn't anymore. With a loud moan, he came. For a second, Elizabeta's tongue was gone. Then, she started rubbing his member again while she also licked him until he was hard again.

"Want to fuck me?" she hummed, as she got up, trailing her hand over his abdomen and his chest in the process. "Or do you rather want being fucked by me?" She rubbed her hips against his butt. Roderich knew for sure if she had been male, he would have felt her erection pressing against him teasingly. This thought alone made him shiver. God, her tongue hadn't bee even close to what he wanted right now.

"F-fuck me, please," he whimpered.

She chuckled. "What did you say? I didn't get it."

"Fuck me!" he cried. "I want to feel something more inside than your tongue! Please … Please fuck me!"

She laughed. "That's what I wanted to hear." She kissed his neck. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." She smacked his butt. "And then I'll make you scream." With this, she left the shower.

Elizabeta must have planned this all along, for she returned not even a minute later. Not that Roderich minded. In fact, he was quite happy about it. And it didn't surprise him to feel something big and hard at his but a second later. He shivered.

"Is it cold?" Elizabeta whispered. She sounded a bit worried.

Roderich shook his head. Yes, it was cold but that hadn't been the reason why he had shivered. He was excited, much too exited. He moved his hips back, pressed his ass against Elizabeta's hand. He wanted to get on with this now.

She chuckled. "Spread your legs a bit more," she ordered. Roderich did as he was told. He tried to brace himself, get a better hold and stand before she put it in. He sucked in air as he felt the toy entering his body. For a moment, he held his breath. Elizabeta didn't even let him get accustomed to it, but pressed it slowly further inside. Roderich moaned.

It embarrassed him, but she knew exactly how to move the toy inside him. He already had started moving his hips against it. He moaned and panted, whimpered with every trust inside. His mind had went blank. When she closed her hand around his arousal, he was already close to another climax.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. She felt him twitch in his hands and started rubbing more, trailing her fingers up and down the shaft and pressing them against and around the tip. He couldn't hold back much longer.

With a great moan, he came.

She wrapped her strong arms around him, supported him. The warm water cleaned him off fast. He cuddled into her arms, still panting. Little white stars dance before his eyes, even when he closed them.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Eli, I love you, too."

She kissed him. "I know." Then, with a sigh, she added. "So Gilbert was right at this. You sometimes really need a man."

Roderich shook his head. "I don't, how could you say such a thing?" He kissed her again, running his hand warily though her hair. "I don't need anyone else than you. You're my beloved wife, even if you … well, you know, I don't like surprise visits in the shower that much. But still, I would never leave you. Especially not for Gilbert." He chuckled softly. "Besides, you're at least twice the man he is. I love you, my sweet darling."

She blushed. "I love you too."

"So, shall we continue this in the bedroom?"


End file.
